


After the Beep

by cazmalfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is ex-military, M/M, References to hospitalisation, The Winter Soldier is a coping mechanism, Voicemail, references to therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: When Tony found a cell phone in the park, he couldn't have anticipated how dramatically his life was going to change.ORA Tony/Bucky love story told only in voice mail messages.





	After the Beep

_“HEY, THIS BUCKY. I CAN’T COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW. CALL ME ON MY CELL, OR LEAVE YOUR NAME AND NUMBER HERE, AND I’LL GET BACK TO YOU...”_

"Oh, okay. Erm, hi, you don’t know me, but my name is Tony. I… Well, I found your cell in the park, and this was the number listed for ‘home’. You should really think about password protecting it, by the way, anyone could… Ahem, anyway, give me a call back and we’ll talk about a doing a custody exchange. Okay, bye. Wait… It helps if I give you my number. It’s 212-555-0130.”

*

“Hi, it’s Tony again. Sorry, I missed your call; I get distracted too easily sometimes. Tomorrow at noon in the park is perfect. Erm… we should probably come up with a code so we can tell we’re talking to the right person. How about ‘Nice weather we’re having’, then you say, ‘yes, but I always carry an umbrella’? Nah, that sounds too much like a cheesy 90’s movie. How about, I just wear a red hoodie, and try to look like I’m not about to fall asleep? See you tomorrow!”

*

_"YOU’VE REACHED THE LIFE MODEL DECOY OF TONY STARK. IF YOU HAVE A MESSAGE, PLEASE LEAVE IT AND I WILL CALL YOU BACK. HA! LET’S FACE IT, I’M NEVER GOING TO REMEMBER TO DO THAT; I’LL GET MY ASSISTANT TO CALL YOU BACK!”_

“Okay, why am I not surprised that’s your voice mail message? It’s Bucky by the way; I’m not sure if you saved my number when you had my phone or… Okay, now I’m rambling. I just wanted to say thank you – for returning the phone, you know? I know I said it in the park earlier, but I wanted to say it again. There aren’t very many people who are that honest and… after everything. Yeah, well. Thank you. Okay, I’m going to go now that I’ve made a fool out of myself.”

*

“You haven’t made a fool out of yourself. It’s nice to be appreciated when you’ve done something for another person, so you’re welcome. Listen, I know this is weird since we only met this afternoon, but if you wanna talk or whatever, just give me a call or a text or something. I… I had fun this afternoon. I’ll… I’ll see you around, Bucky.”

*

“See, now you shouldn’t say things like that, because I just might take you up on it. You’re right though, it was nice to talk to someone without having to pretend to be someone you’re not. No pretending, you know? Wow… Okay, that was embarrassingly deep considering we’ve only just met. I’m going to go now. Pretend this never happened. Bye.”

*

“BUCKY! Why aren’t you answering your phone? I want… I want… I need to talk to you, man! Come on, it’s only two in the week. Wait, that’s not right. Two in the night; that’s the one! You can’t be that busy; I’m not at work, so you can’t be either. You should have come for cocktails with us! It would have been funner with you there. You have a pretty smile, it would have been nice to look at… What was I saying? Oh yeah, come for-,” 

*

“I am so sorry for last night. I don’t even know if you’ve listened to the message yet; since you haven’t replied, I can only assume you have and now hate me. I wouldn’t blame you if you do. I don’t even remember what I said, and I can’t even stand to look at myself in the mirror right now. I wish I had an excuse for getting that drunk and calling you, but I don’t have one. My father’s business partners were all up my ass – and not in a fun way – so I just kept drinking until I didn’t care about their opinion any more. Anyway, I’ve embarrassed myself enough for several lifetimes. Call me back when you’re awake. Or if you’re awake and don’t want to talk to me again, just know that I really am sorry. For whatever I said.”

*

“Since you aren’t answering your cell, I’m guessing you've crashed and are trying to sleep off the hangover from hell. You don’t have anything to apologise for; your message was amusing as hell. Wanna meet for lunch and you can listen to it? Call me back when you’re awake and we can find something that’ll fix the headache I'm sure you have.”

*

“Bucky. I’m bored. Wanna go to the movies and laugh at the Star Wars nerds with me?”

*

“Don’t pretend you’re not one of the nerds as well, doll. Normally, I would love to meet you, but I have an… appointment I really can’t get out of, and I’m probably not gonna be myself afterwards. Can we take a rain check?”

*

“Tony. Tony. I know I said I would need some alone time, but… Today’s appointment was bad. Real bad. I don’t really wanna be alone, and Stevie doesn’t get it. Is your offer for the movies still on the table?”

*

“Screw the movies. Meet me at 200 Park Avenue. We’re ordering pizza and watching a movie on my couch.”

*

“I know you’re on the subway and you won’t get this until you’re above ground but… I just wanted - needed to let you know that, what we talked about… it doesn’t change anything. Winter – he’s a coping mechanism; nothing more or less. I can’t imagine going through what you have and seeing the things you’ve seen without coming through at least a little scarred. You’re still the bravest person I’ve ever met; just don’t tell Rhodey I said that, he’ll get jealous. Gimme a call when you get home.”

*

“Pepper is going to kill me. It’s four am and I still haven’t finished signing all this crappy paperwork she brought to me three days ago. I’m a dead man. Make sure you keep this message. You’ll need it when the police come looking for my killer. I’m gonna need more coffee.”

*

“Here’s a weird suggestion, why don’t you just sign the paperwork when she brings it to you? It’ll stop you from having to pull an all-nighter. I know, I know, I’m applying logic and you don’t like that.”

*

“How was therapy? Was it as bad as it looks in movies? Pepper tried to make me go once, but I think I scared the shrink into committing herself, so she gave up on that pretty quick. I do know a few people who’ve been, and they’ve said it’s helped them cope with the shit they’ve been through. I dunno, it’s different for everyone I suppose. Listen, I know we haven’t known each other for long and all, but you call always give me a call if you need… anything. Hell, even if it’s just to talk, I can put the phone on speaker while I work or something, it’s really not a big deal. Just… call me, okay?”

*

“Bucky, where were you earlier? Did you forget we had a dinner date? I’m not mad or anything, just worried. Call me back.”

*

“Okay, now you’re starting to scare me. Come on, Bucky, call me back.”

*

“Fuck, I don’t even know where you live so I can’t even storm the castle.”

*

“Bucky, please…”

*

“Hi, erm, Tony. Sorry to call you so late. This is Steve Rogers; I’m Bucky’s best friend. I know we don’t know each other, but I’ve seen your name flash up on his phone loads, and he’s got a bunch of voice mails from you over the last couple of days. I thought I’d best call you, so you’re not worrying about him. Bucky’s had an… episode. He’s fine, but the doctors have placed him under observation, and he’s not allowed access to the outside world for a few days. I’ll get him to return your messages when he’s released. Please don’t worry about him.”

*

“Okay, first, ‘Steve’ how the hell am I supposed to not worry about him when you say shit like that? It’s been almost a week, of course I’m fucking worried. Second, if you’re going to call me from Bucky’s phone and leave me a message, at least have the balls to answer when I call you back!”

*

“Steve, sorry that was uncalled for. I’m sure you’re just doing what you think is right as a best friend. Bucky, what the hell man? You said you were doing okay? I thought we had an agreement; I wasn’t going to drink myself into a stupor and you weren’t going to fight Winter. Remember, he’s a coping mechanism, he’s not a threat. Call me back when you’re released, or better yet come see me. You and I are going to have a long talk, mister.”

*

“I’ve gotta admit, Tony, that wasn’t exactly the welcome back from hospital I was expecting. Not that I’m complaining, mind. Steve might be wondering why I’m walking funny for the rest of the day, though. I might tell him the truth; it’ll serve him right for being such a mother hen. Call me when you wake up, doll.”

*

“Энтони. Встреча с тобой была лучшим несчастным случаем в нашей жизни. Другой никогда не признается в этом, но он чувствует к тебе больше привязанности, чем к кому-либо. Он может даже полюбить тебя. Я не знаю, что спровоцировало мое возвращение, но знаю, что другой не испытывает такой паники, как обычно. Я считаю, что это из-за вашего влияния, и я благодарю вас. Другой прошел через многое, и он заслуживает большего, чем другие дали ему. Ты хороший человек, Энтони Старк. Я верю, что вы подходите друг другу.”

*

“Winter, babe, we talked about this, remember? I don’t speak Russian; you’ve gotta translate for my dumb, American brain. It didn’t _sound_ like you were threatening me, but you could have been reading the declaration of independence and I wouldn’t have been any wiser. The only word I understood was my name, so whatever it was, I hope it was good? Anyway, Bucky, when you get this, give me a call or come see me; I need you to translate. I promise, I’ll answer this time.”

*

“You know, one of these days, we should probably actually answer the phone when the other calls. I’m just leaving therapy and don’t really wanna go home yet; if you’re in, I was gonna grab shawarma on my way over, and we can watch chick-flicks all night? Text me what you want.”

*

“Tony, it’s Steve. Don’t worry about Bucky, he’s fine; fast asleep recovering from his last gaming session with Natasha. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I wanted to thank you. I know you’ve been dating Bucky, even if he won’t admit it to anyone, and I’ve never seen him happier. Not even before… Well, let’s just say, it’s been a while. You’re good for him, Tony, and even though we don’t know each other, I imagine he’s good for you too.”

*

“Oh, god, why are my friends so embarrassing. I know for a fact I didn’t call you at four in the morning, and the only person I know who gets up that early is Steve when he's going running, so… Whatever he said, I’m so sorry. I promise I will password protect my phone. People keep using it far more often than they should to say it ain’t theirs. Give me a call back, doll, providing the little punk hasn’t scared you off.”

*

“I know you’re on your way here and can’t answer, but I just wanted to tell you this over the phone in case I chicken out when you actually get here. I love you, Bucky Barnes. I don’t care about Winter, I don’t care about what you’ve done, I love every inch of you and everything that makes you who you are. You won’t agree with me, but to me you’re perfect.”

*

“Hi, Tony, it’s me, obviously. I know it’s weird, me leaving a message for you when I’m going to see you in... four hours, but I couldn’t resist. It’s been three years since you found my phone and left me that babbling voice mail. You changed my life with that phone call, doll. I was so busy being lost in my own mid, I needed your energy and enthusiasm to pull back out and make me realise what I’ve seen over there wasn’t going to break me. Anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you, doll. I’ve loved you for longer than even I realised – even Winter figured it out before me. Okay, I can’t stop yawning, so I should probably hit the hay; got a big day tomorrow, and all that. I’ll see you in the morning, soon to Mr Stark-Barnes.”

*

“Bucky, you’re an idiot. Adorable, but still an idiot. I love you too. I’ll see you in a few hours, but I might be a bit too busy to mingle. I’m getting married – if the guy turns up on time; apparently he’s been up very late tonight being all sappy and romantic.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation: “Anthony. Meeting you was the best accident that has ever happened to us. The Other One will never admit it, but he feels more affection for you than he’s ever felt for anyone. He might even love you. I don’t know what happened to trigger my return, but I know the Other One does not feel as much panic as he normally does. I believe this is because of your influence, and I thank you. The Other One has been through a lot, and he deserves more than what others have given him. You are a good man, Anthony Stark. I believe you are good for each other.” 
> 
> Apologies to any actual speakers of Russian. I used both Google and Yandex to translate the above and they both came back with the same result.


End file.
